The Evolution of a Relationship
by ReimDneir
Summary: Saat pemuda peringkat pertama berambut merah bertemu dengan gadis peringkat kedua berambut jingga saling bersaing. Persaingan itu perlahan berubah menjadi hubungan yang lain. Highschool AU. KarmaXFem!Asano. Slight NagiKae. Multichap. DLDR.
Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

 **The Evolution of a Relationship**

 **Chapter 1**

Assassination Classroom Fanfiction by ReimDneir

* * *

"Ah, Karma! Kau peringkat pertama!"

Pria berambut merah yang disebut namanya itu melihat urutan pertama di lembar ranking yang ditempel di papan pengumuman itu. Namanya terpampang jelas disana. Karma Akabane, peringkat pertama ujian tengah semester kelas 1 SMA Kunugigaoka.

"Hebat, Karma! Peringkat pertama di angkatan kita lho," kata Nagisa, teman sekelasnya, kagum.

"Ah, biasa saja." Karma menenggak beberapa teguk susu strawberrynya dengan muka malas.

"Ahaha, buat Karma sih biasa saja ya."

"Hweeee. Rankingku turun. Kalau begini aku pasti dimarahi kakak," kata gadis berambut hijau panik.

"Makanya, ujian berikutnya belajar yang rajin, Kayano." Nagisa menepuk kepalanya. Samar-samar, muka Kayano bersemu merah. Karma nyengir. Ini bisa jadi bahan untuk mengerjai mereka berdua nantinya.

Diam-diam, seorang gadis berambut jingga memperhatikan mereka. "Oh, jadi dia yang namanya Akabane Karma."

* * *

Saat istirahat, tiba-tiba gadis berambut jingga itu masuk ke kelas 1-B, kelas Karma, Nagisa, dan Kayano berada.

"Permisi, apa benar Akabane Karma ada di kelas ini?" tanyanya.

Beberapa murid kelas itu menjawab pertanyaannya, sementara yang dicari sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak menghampiri gadis yang mencarinya itu.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Karma Akabane. Akhirnya kita bertemu."

"Ya, aku Karma. Ada keperluan apa ingin bertemu denganku?" jawab Karma dingin.

Gadis itu melipat tangannya. "Namaku Gakushu Asano, peringkat kedua di ujian kemarin."

"Dan aku akan meraih peringkat pertama di ujian berikutnya." Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke muka Karma. "Lihat saja, Karma Akabane."

Gakushu langsung pergi keluar. Beberapa murid berbisik-bisik tentang apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Siapa dia? Berani sekali menantang Akabane."

"Kudengar cewek itu bisa masuk sekolah ini karena punya banyak prestasi, lho."

"Bukankah nilai rata-ratanya hanya lebih rendah satu angka dari nilai rata-rata Karma?"

Karma hanya diam sambil memandangi punggung gadis yang tadi menantangnya itu. Seorang pria yang tadi berdiri di belakang Gakushu menghampiri Karma. "Tolong jangan berpikiran buruk. Sifatnya memang seperti itu dari dulu," katanya tersenyum.

Orang itu kemudian berbalik menyusul Gakushu. "Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Yuuma Isogai. Salam kenal."

Karma hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali ke kursinya. "Hei, Karma, apa kau akan menerima tantangannya?" tanya Nagisa.

Karma tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan tantangannya."

* * *

Gakushuu menatap papan pengumuman dengan tatapan shock. Namanya tercetak di peringkat kedua, peringkat yang sama seperti ujian kemarin.

"K-kenapa..."

"G-Gakushu, tidak apa-apa, peringkat dua itu sudah bagus kok," kata Isogai menghibur.

"Tapi itu berarti aku kalah lagi dari Akabane!" Gakushu mendorong Isogai lalu pergi.

Gakushu berjalan tanpa tujuan dengan perasaan kalut dalam hatinya. ' _Sial, kenapa bisa seperti ini?! Padahal aku sudah belajar keras untuk ulangan kali ini!'_

"Oi."

Sebuah suara yang memanggilnya menghentikan langkah Gakushu. "Kenapa mukamu murung begitu?" Karma membuang kotak susu strawberrynya lalu menghampiri Gakushu.

"Heh, kau mau mengejekku karena aku kalah darimu, ya?" kata Gakushu.

"Hmmm? Tidak kok. Bukannya nilaimu naik dari sebelumnya? Seharusnya kau senang."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu! Aku menantangmu, dan aku kalah. Aku tidak bisa menerima itu!"

Karma tampak tenang, tidak menunjukkan emosi sama sekali terhadap Gakushu.

"Kalau kau memang sekesal itu karena kalah dariku… Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama saja?"

"Eh?" Gakushu yang tidak menduga Karma akan berkata seperti itu menatapnya. "A-apa maksudmu? Kau mengejekku? Kau menganggap dirimu lebih pintar dariku jadi kau bisa mengajariku?!"

"Eh, tidak kok. Aku tidak ada niat untuk mengejekmu, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin kita belajar bersama saja. Lagipula itu akan sama-sama menguntungkan untuk kita berdua." kata Karma sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum Gakushu bisa berkata lebih lanjut, Karma sudah beranjak pergi. "Hari minggu ini, kutunggu di depan perpustakaan kota jam 10. Jangan telat ya~" Karma melambaikan tangannya.

Gakushu masih terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi rasa kesal yang tadi terasa di hatinya sekarang sudah hilang, berganti dengan perasaan bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

* * *

"A-Akabane!"

Karma menoleh. Gakushu berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Maaf, kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru saja sampai." kata Karma. Sungguh klasik, seperti dialog mainstream di manga dan anime romance.

Karena dia tidak mungkin jujur mengatakan kalau dia sudah menunggu selama satu jam lalu marah-marah di depan umum. Bisa hilang wibawa Karma sebagai laki-laki jika sampai Ia melakukan itu.

Karma memperhatikan Gakushu dari kepala ke kaki. Ia memakai dress tanpa lengan selutut warna putih, ditambah dengan cardigan warna merah muda yang tidak dikancing. "K-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Memangnya penampilanku aneh?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh, kok. Hanya saja ini pertama kali aku melihatmu dengan pakaian bebas."

"Uuuh… Aku susah-susah memilih pakaian untuk hari ini! Aku tidak biasa keluar rumah, jadi…"

"Tidak biasa keluar rumah?" Karma kaget. "Lalu biasanya apa yang kau lakukan saat tidak sekolah?"

"Tentu saja belajar!" seru Gakushu. "Aku tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun dalam hal nilai, makanya aku harus tetap belajar walaupun hari libur!"

Karma termenung sejenak. "Kalau begitu, hari ini kita tidak jadi belajar bersama."

"Eh?" Gakushu kaget.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara bersenang-senang. Nah, ayo ikut aku." Karma menarik tangan Gakushu.

"T-tunggu. Hei, Akabane! Aku datang kemari bukan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia bersamamu!"

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Gakushu terus memberontak. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa melawan Karma yang menariknya. Akhirnya dia terpaksa mengikuti Karma.

"Nah, kita sampai."

Gakushu melihat sekitarnya. "Ini… Game center?"

Gakushu terbengong-bengong melihat berbagai macam mesin mainan yang belum pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau ke game center?"

Gakushu mengangguk pelan. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju ke sebuah mesin game dance yang menggunakan sensor untuk mendeteksi gerakan tubuh pemainnya. Ia melihat orang yang sedang bermain dengan kagum.

"Kau mau coba?"

Sebelum Gakushu dapat menjawab, Karma sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju mesin itu. Setelah pemain sebelumnya selesai bermain, Karma menggesekkan kartu miliknya.

"Mainlah."

"T-Tapi aku belum pernah main sebelumnya! Aku tidak tahu caranya!"

"Gerakkan saja tubuhmu mengikuti gerakan yang ada di layar. Perhatikan sensornya. Mudah, kok."

Gakushu mau tidak mau akhirnya bermain mengikuti suruhan Karma. Lagipula, sejak awal dia sudah tertarik dengan permainan ini sejak melihat orang yang bermain tadi.

' _Let's Dance!'_

Permainan dimulai. Awalnya Gakushu kebingungan mengikuti gerakan dance dari lagu yang dipilihnya, namun lama kelamaan Ia mulai bisa dan skornya pun terus naik. Bahkan pada lagu ketiga, Ia berhasil mendapatkan full combo.

' _Ini… Menyenangkan!'_

Permainan selesai. Gakushu kembali ke Karma dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Nih," Karma memberi botol air mineral pada Gakushu.

"Ah, terima kasih, Akabane." Gakushu langsung menenggak air yang diberikan padanya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya? Senang?"

Gakushu mengangguk. "Aku baru pertama kali merasakan yang seperti tadi. Meskipun lelah, tapi rasanya menyenangkan!"

Karma tersenyum. "Ayo, kita main permainan yang lain!"

Mereka berdua pun mencoba berbagai permainan yang berada di game center itu. Saat sedang berkeliling, Gakushu melihat alat mesin permainan crane yang berisi boneka beruang.

"Wah, lucunyaaaaaa."

Matanya tidak dapat terlepas dari boneka yang berada di dalam mesin itu. "Akabane, aku mau itu!"

"Hmmm? Ah, mesin crane."

"Akabane! Aku mau itu! Itu bisa dibeli?"

Karma tertawa. "Tidak, untuk mendapatkannya kau harus mengambilnya dengan mesin capit itu, lalu menjatuhkannya dalam lubang itu." Karma menunjukkan cara menggerakkan mesin itu.

"Biarkan aku mencobanya! Aku sangat ingin boneka itu!"

Gakushu pun mencoba mesin crane itu. "Sudah pas… Sekarang!" Gakushu menekan tombolnya. Mesin itu turun, tapi capitnya tidak mencengkeram bonekanya,

"Aaaaaah, gagal…" kata Gakushu kecewa.

"Apa boleh buat, memang susah untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya."

"Uuuh…" Gakushu melihat lagi boneka beruang yang dia inginkan itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Karma melemaskan tangannya. "Yaah, apa boleh buat."

Karma menyuruh Gakushu minggir lalu menaruh tangannya di mesin itu. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, Ia mengarahkan mesin capit, menekan tombolnya, dan mesin capit itu berhasil mengangkat bonekannya.

"Ah, berhasil!"

Karma mengarahkan mesin capit itu ke lubang, lalu menjatuhkan bonekanya. Gakushu langsung mengambil boneka itu. "Dapat! Kau hebat, Akabane!"

"Yah, sudah biasa sih buatku."

Gakushu memeluk erat boneka itu. "Terima kasih, Akabane!" Gakushu memberikan senyuman lebar. Itu pertama kalinya Karma melihat Gakushu tersenyum seperti itu.

Karma terpesona. "T-Tidak usah berterima kasih." kata Karma sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Semburat merah samar-samar terlihat di pipinya.

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau senang hari ini?"

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan ke rumah Gakushu. Sebenarnya Gakushu menolak saat Karma menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi Karma tetap keras kepala dan akhirnya Gakushu membiarkan Karma mengantarnya pulang. Sepanjang jalan, Gakushu terus memeluk boneka yang didapatnya tadi.

"Yah, kurasa bermain-main seperti ini bukan hal yang buruk juga."

"Belajar memang penting, tapi jangan lupa untuk bersenang-senang juga. Otak kita terlalu berharga untuk dipakai belajar terus-menerus."

"Heeee, itukah rahasiamu sehingga bisa meraih ranking satu dua kali berturut-turut?"

"Kalau itu sih karena aku memang pintar." Karma nyengir.

"Cih, jangan sombong! Ujian berikutnya aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Karma tersenyum menggoda.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menghilangkan senyum menyebalkanmu itu, Akabane!"

* * *

"Sudah dulu ya, Akabane."

"Ya. Istirahatlah yang cukup, Asano. Ingat besok masih masuk sekolah."

"Iya, aku tahu!" teriak Gakushu. "Lalu… Ano…"

"T-Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku hari ini. Aku… Aku benar-benar senang." kata Gakushu malu-malu.

"Ah, tapi ini bukan berarti aku mau kalau kau ajak main lagi, sungguh!"

Gakushu langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Karma hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

Setelah memastikan kalau Gakushu benar-benar sudah tidak keluar lagi, Karma menghampiri orang yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka dari balik tiang listrik. Ah, bukan. Orang itu sudah membuntuti mereka sejak mereka di game center tadi.

"Bagaimana?"

Isogai muncul dari balik tiang listrik. "Terima kasih, Akabane. Dia benar-benar tertekan saat tahu kalau dia tidak mendapat ranking satu, jadi melihat dia senang seperti itu, aku benar-benar lega."

Karma menghela napas. "Dia memang harus lebih banyak bermain. Belajar di waktu libur? Yang benar saja?"

Isogai tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Gakushu itu memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Yang dia tahu hanya belajar dan belajar. Karena itu dia tidak punya teman selain aku sejak SD dulu. Jadi aku benar-benar berterima kasih kau mau jadi temannya, Akabane."

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku tidak ingin jadi temannya lagi."

"Eh?"

Karma menyeringai. "Aku ingin menjadikannya lebih."

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

Halooooo~~

Author kembali hadir dengan fanfic abal-abal dari ide yang tiba-tiba entah gimana caranya bisa masuk ke kepala author X"D Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat fanfic fem!Asano kayaknya lucu ya, dan akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini dengan segala ketidakjelasannya.

Ini tadinya niatnya cuma oneshoot doang. Tapi keasikan nulis tiba-tiba udah panjang aja. Jadi mungkin ini bakal jadi 2 atau 3 chapter. Dan maafkan judul yang tidak kreatif ini *bungkuk*

Ya, author sekarang sudah selesai UN, tapi maaf belum bisa nepatin janji buat update "Jadikan Aku Istimewa". belum dapet ide lagi soalnya m(_ _)m doakan segera dapat ide segar biar cepet update.

Maaf juga gak bisa balesin review satu-satu :'D Tapi semua review kalian author baca kok.

Sekian, sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lainnya. Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak di review :D

-ReimDneir


End file.
